Hana
This character is property of Aralyn187 on deviantART. Personality Unlike her brother Hana is sweet, some would even say to a fault, but she is merciless with enemies. She is very kind and caring, and when not focused on a mission she can be plain childish, and because of this she gets along splendidly with Yogi. She thinks of her team as her family, even if they don’t. She loves children and animals, especially the latter, and almost seems to be able to understand animals even when they cannot speak for themselves. She’s not afraid to show some skin, but she does not do it in a sexual manner, she simply feels comfortable and that is the way she operates. Outside of missions and Circus shows, when she is not completely focused, she tends to be more clumsy, resulting in a number of medical visits to the research tower. History Tsukitachi and Hana were fraternal twins, Tsukitachi being born eight minutes earlier than her. He hangs this over her head, affectionately calling her his “baby sister” which is entirely true, but she protests against as he was only minutes older than her. She sticks with him through everything, so it was no surprise when they both signed up for Kuronomei. Hana preferred to stay on top of her studies, and usually spent her free time apologizing to girls whose poor hearts Tsukitachi broke, and to teachers that Tsukitachi and Hirato pranked, especially Dr. Akari. After graduating they were placed on first ship together, seeing as they work extremely well side by side. Relationships Tsukitachi Her older brother, who she loves very much. He always is there to make her smile if her spirits ever get down, and she covers his backside when he gets careless. She knows he’s a little too laid back sometimes, and is a little too concerned with his drink, but she adores him any way. Hirato She considers him a friend, though somewhat manipulative. She met him through Tsukitachi, and they were in the same class during their time at Kuronomei. Kiichi They work well together, and Kiichi respects Hana for her age and experience, but the fifteen year old has, on a few occasions, scolded Hana for acting childish or for being plain clumsy outside of a mission. But they are capable of working well together. Jiki Hana has expressed that she thinks Jiki is adorable, in a cute, little brother fashion. She finds amusement in watching him trying to win Tsukumo’s affections and being attacked by Iva in his attempts. Whenever she’s out Hana makes sure to keep an eye out for any interesting plants or insects to bring back for him. Yogi Hana and Yogi are two peas in a pod, put them together and it’s a childish rampage. They will take about anything and everything, play games, and such. And whenever it’s possible Yogi has her come with him when he has to have anything medical related done, finding her to be a soothing presence. Tsukumo Hana admires Tsukumo’s dedication and her results on missions. She thinks Tsukumo is quite adorable, but is always telling her that she should smile more often. Iva Hana has a sisterly bond with Iva, as the oldest women from each team they connect over their closeness in age and their job. Iva and Hana often have long talks about life in general, mainly consisting of Iva asking when Hana is going to find a man who takes her fancy. Nai Hana loves Nai. Whenever she gets the chance you will find her doting on him, hugging him, stroking his hair, talking with him, laughing, it doesn’t matter. She fascinated with the fact he is basically an animal and a human at the same time and loves to watch him interact with new things. Gareki Hana could see the good in Gareki the moment they met, and she instantly hugged him, which didn’t go over too well. Her displays of affection, however innocent as they may be, are not openly accepted. She finds his stubbornness kind of cute. Akari Hana first met Akari when she was attending Kuronomei, she came to apologize for one of Tsukitachi and Hirato’s pranks. Her clumsiness has resulted a number of times in him patching her up, and immediately scolding her afterwards. She takes his blunt comments in stride, knowing he means well. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Circus